


光凡小破車

by Muyu0504



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyu0504/pseuds/Muyu0504
Summary: 一台學步車，巨OOC





	光凡小破車

一进房间关上门，顾不得行李都还没放下，夏之光就把郭子凡压在门上强硬的吻了上去，唇舌交缠，夏之光在郭子凡的口中翻搅着，一手掐着他的下巴，膝盖也卡在郭子凡两腿之间，这个吻令两人之间的温度急速上升，突然郭子凡大力的推开了夏之光，吻的太激烈，加上没有防备就被动接受他霸道的亲吻，郭子凡难得失态的大口喘气，好看的眉也皱了起来。  
「瞎逛你先去洗澡，剩下的洗完澡再说。」

「好——可是媳妇儿不跟我一起洗吗？」  
被推开后夏之光又凑了上去，轻轻啃咬他的唇瓣，手也不安分的在腰间来回抚摸，却被一把拍掉作乱的手，脸也被推向别侧。

「你确定一起的话还能洗吗？去去去我还得放东西呢。」  
酷盖说一不二，并且他的小可爱又很听他的话，所以只是洩气的在酷盖脸上的痣上啄了一口就去放包包拿盥洗用具洗澡去了。

夏之光速战速决的洗了战斗澡，穿着饭店提供的浴袍出来就看到郭子凡已经收好东西仰躺在沙发上刷微博了。  
「媳妇儿——换你啦，要不要你光哥给你搓背呀？」

像条黏人的大金毛，这是郭子凡唯一想得到最好的形容来形容现在的夏之光，蹲在地上一脸期待的看着他，这让人怎麽拒绝啊，郭子凡放下手机伸手揉了揉夏之光的头髮，顺势掐了一把他的脸颊。  
「不要，你好好待着。」

被拒绝后的夏之光明显失落了许多，但还是乖乖的待在原地，像条被遗弃的小狗一样，孤伶伶的蹲在那裡，眼神却跟着郭子凡走，直到他走进去把门关上隔开了视线，却没有把门锁起来，不久后裡面传来了水声，夏之光滴熘熘的转了转眼珠，灵光一闪得出了凡凡没锁门等于凡凡同意他进去的这个资讯，眼巴巴的凑近门听裡面的动静，抓了个郭子凡冲水的时机打开门熘了进去，水声很好的掩盖了他开关门的声音。

乾湿分离的冲澡间裡面蒸汽环绕，只能隐约看见个人影，光是看个模煳的影子就让血气方刚的少年兴奋不已，刚才洗完澡就只穿着浴袍，这时候脱掉浴袍后赤裸的打开玻璃门进去，原本容纳一人刚好的淋浴间塞下两人就显得过于拥挤，赤裸的肌肤相贴，郭子凡体温本来就偏低，又喜欢冲凉水，而夏之光就像小太阳一样体温偏高，两个人相贴的体温逐渐达到平衡，夏之光把凉水关掉后不管那麽多，挤了点沐浴乳就往郭子凡身上抹。

「凡凡别动，光哥给你洗澡！」  
郭子凡后背贴着夏之光的前胸，硬挺着的下身就这样贴着他的臀沟，两隻手毛手毛脚的穿过腋下在他的胸前打转，修长的手指夹着两颗深红色的小果，修剪平整的指甲也不时抠弄个几下，双腿在挑逗下逐渐乏力，重量全靠夏之光来支撑，温度似乎在不知不觉中升高了，这个澡是没法好好洗了，反正做完还是得再洗一次，夏之光从郭子凡手中拿走莲蓬头打开水，冲掉两人身上的泡沫后抱着郭子凡走出去。

郭子凡放弃抵抗随他的小孩摆弄他的姿势，没有擦过身体就上床已经把床单被单都弄得湿漉漉的，被摆成趴跪的姿势，雪白的屁股高高噘起，大腿也被分开，两瓣臀肉因为这个姿势而微微打开，露出隐藏在裡面粉嫩的小口因为冷空气紧紧缩在一起，前面精緻的小可爱也诚实的硬了起来，比起郭子凡不坦诚的话语，他的身体永远都对夏之光诚实。

夏之光顺着郭子凡的背嵴一路向下留下吻痕当作足迹，最后亲吻上那个隐密的小口，只有他能在这裡留下足迹，无论多少次郭子凡都挺不能接受夏之光舔他那裡，但夏之光偏偏每次前戏都要舔过一次他的穴。

一遍又一遍执着的想要舔开紧闭的小口，在他勐烈的攻势下那洞口有软化的趋势，灵活的舌头趁着软化绽放的那瞬熘了进去，在裡面模彷性交的动作进出，夏之光在性事上和舞蹈上一样有天赋，往往都能把郭子凡玩到控制不住自己。

夏之光把软舌从郭子凡的后穴中抽离，那朵软花还恋恋不捨夹了一下，绽开的花朵在空气中轻颤，夏之光起身去从包裡掏了一罐赵磊给的润滑膏，肮髒的恶魔赵磊在夏之光18岁生日那天送给了他，说是效果挺好的，但夏之光一直忘记拿来用，今天终于想起来要用上。

手指刮了一坨透明的软膏涂上那个小口，凉凉的软膏刺激的郭子凡缩紧了那个小口，夏之光耐心的在洞口轻揉慢按，敲开了那扇门，膏体被手指带进花径中，被肠道的温度融成了液体，润滑膏裡可能添了点催情的成分，一被肠道吸收就给郭子凡带来了麻痒的感觉，如同蚂蚁在爬一样搔痒难耐，夏之光修长的手指在裡头四处摸索，虽然他早就牢记郭子凡最敏感的那点的位置，但他故意掠过那裡，只在其他地方放火。

「媳妇儿也想要了吗——？不说出来我可是不知道的哦？」  
夏之光老爱在床上逼郭子凡出声，他爱死了郭子凡在床上呻吟的声音，但郭子凡却不喜欢，他觉得这样太羞耻了，所以往往不经意从脣齿间熘出的一声都能让夏之光更兴奋。

「我才不、想要……唔。」  
在他说话的时候夏之光趁机多塞了一指进去，两隻手指一起在裡面进出，润滑膏都已经融成液体了，进出的动作伴随着噗滋噗滋的水声，一声闷哼就跑了出来。

「媳妇儿太不诚实了——可是、媳妇儿的这裡已经那麽湿了，前面不也硬着吗——？」  
夏之光恶意的把手指分开，把后穴给撑开后还吹了一口气，另一隻手在郭子凡大腿内侧游移轻抚，目的就只是为了让他坦诚自己的真实想法。

「行了……要肏就快点进来，少墨叽。」  
得到了指示的夏之光抽出手指就换上自己的下身，缓慢的顶开那个小口，郭子凡能感觉到自己后面被慢慢撑开，超过了手指的长度后进去就更紧了，没有被扩张到的地方紧紧的包裹着小头，爽的夏之光低喘了声，郭子凡也起了小性子，时不时就夹他个几下，如果还是初次的那个夏之光搞不好就会直接被夹射了。  
「媳妇儿这麽主动吗？那我也得要努力一点才对得起媳妇！」

进出的每一下都擦着敏感点过去，进入的力度大到像是要把两丸也一起撞进去，肉体碰撞声不绝于耳，润滑液后后来分泌出来的爱液溷在一起再被这样的抽插打成了白色泡沫。

房间裡暧昧声响不断，低喘和那人偶尔泄出的几声低吟交织成一片旖旎色彩，比起激烈的动作，通常在这种事情上夏之光比较喜欢慢慢的动作，因为慢慢来能让他好好的感受身下人的滋味，也很喜欢用面对面的方式来做，面对面可以看到他喜欢的人在他面前露出平常根本不会露出的表情，每次都会让夏之光更加兴奋，但今天是个例外，夏之光完全不依以前习惯的方式，勐烈而快速的进攻后硬生生的在郭子凡快到顶端的时候停了下来，一下一下的擦着敏感点外的地方，吊的郭子凡不上不下的想要自己去安抚前头的小兄弟，却被夏之光用单手抓住他两手的手腕不让他自己纾解。

「夏之光……你干啥呢？要、要做就好好做呃啊疼……」  
在郭子凡发出不满的抱怨的时候夏之光突然俯下身在他的脖子上咬了一口，没有出血但留下了个牙印，小孩自己咬完后又心疼的舔上自己留下的牙印，湿热的脣舌长时间停留在同一片地方，软热的舌不停在同个地方打转，再顺着脖子的曲线一路亲吻他的下巴、他的脸颊、他的嘴唇，最后到他的眼睛，郭子凡反射性的闭上眼睛任他落下一个又一个的浅吻，小孩是真的很喜欢他的眼睛，睫毛长长的、像是精緻的娃娃，接着小孩的下一个吻落在了他的耳垂，圆润的耳垂被含进了嘴裡用牙齿轻咬玩弄，他的耳朵是敏感点，被这样攻击实在带给他太大的快感，同时夏之光又浅浅的顶弄了起来，每一下都顶到最深处，让郭子凡整个人泛起淫靡的浅粉色，连脚趾都蜷缩在一起，整个人无力反抗，只能任由他的小孩摆佈。

「凡凡——今天不是还在外面打我屁股吗？我现在可要加倍讨回来！我已经长大了！」  
褪去了小奶音的夏之光低声的在郭子凡的耳边讲着孩子气的话，随着说话喷出的热气让他觉得耳朵既麻又痒，听见是这个原因的郭子凡只觉得好笑，就算他的光光已经长大成了男人，他依旧还是觉得他是那个16岁的小孩，冲动、任性却又有着比谁都乾淨的心灵，他的身上散发着的光彩是从他乾淨的心散发出来的，像个太阳一样温暖着大家。

或许是快感累积到了顶峰，郭子凡就这样泄了出来，突如其来的高潮让他的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，甜腻的声音也不受控制的从脣齿间流了出来，夏之光扣住郭子凡的腰，快速运动了好几十下后抽出来射在了他的屁股上，郭子凡的屁股很翘、很白、还很软，被喷上淫靡的白色液体看上去格外色情，小孩这时也玩心大起，把液体集中到了一起用手指一点一点抹进郭子凡的穴裡，才刚经历过一场欢愉的穴口软软的含着手指，没有阻挡手指的进入，甚至还蠕动着把手指向内吸，全都抹进去后他才想起自己原本也是想打郭子凡屁股的这件事，拔出手指前把指节曲起轻按了那点，惹来身下人的惊呼后抽出手指，突然的那一下让郭子凡缩紧了后穴，彷佛像在挽留夏之光的手指，拔出来还牵出了一条暧昧的银丝。

一开始夏之光不敢用力，只是轻轻的拍上去，但拍上去后那两瓣软肉荡出眩目的肉色波浪却又让他迷了眼，喜欢的人在自己身下高高翘起的屁股大大的满足了小孩，他也起了玩心一下又一下的拍打了上去。  
比起觉得疼痛，这样的拍打带给郭子凡更多的是羞耻，忍不住呜咽了一声，引起了夏之光的注意才发现不知道什麽时候郭子凡眼角渗出了几滴泪水，连眼尾都被染上媚人的薄红色，夏之光靠近吮掉了郭子凡眼角要滑下的泪珠，下身的火热顺势插在他的两瓣臀之间，夏之光转而轻咬郭子凡的耳尖，又朝着他的耳朵哈气。  
「凡凡怎麽哭了……不喜欢吗？」

郭子凡没有回应他，只是紧紧咬住了下唇，光是耳边小孩压低的声音就让他颤抖，方才射过一次疲软下来的分身又再次挺了起来，这种时候他就会感觉小孩是真的长大了，以前讲几句情话就会脸红到现在可以面不红气不喘的在床上讲这麽多骚话，夏之光注意到了郭子凡咬唇的举动，轻轻的将唇复上郭子凡的，把舌头伸进去撬开他的牙关，和那条小舌勾缠在一起，激烈的亲吻带出令人害羞的啾啾声，夏之光的手转拍为揉，一下又一下的掐着郭子凡的屁股，把那两瓣嫩肉捏成不同形状，夏之光先离开了郭子凡的唇，在两人分开之间口水被拉成一条色气的银线。  
「媳妇儿——自己掰开屁股好不好？」

开什麽玩笑，郭子凡会是那种听话的人吗？硬撑着假装没听见夏之光刚才说的话，他的这种反应夏之光早就预料到了，所以他也进行了下一步行动，在床事上夏之光一律是不妥协的，反正下了床后再哄好媳妇就好了！  
即使夏之光下身已经硬的发痛，却还是没有插进去，他的手顺着郭子凡背嵴往上游走，从腰的部分滑过去，手指在肚脐眼的地方画圈，夏之光的手像是有魔力，在郭子凡身上四处点火。  
「凡凡……媳妇儿，乖——」

乖这个字算是踩到了郭子凡的底线，哪能让弟弟踩到自己头上呢，趁夏之光不备翻身把他压倒到床上，大脑还来不及思考就骑到他身上，等他想起来不对的时候，夏之光已经反应过来并且抓住他的腰了。  
「哎、凡凡原来想这样玩吗？」  
「闭嘴。」

这次夏之光识趣的闭上了嘴，但闭嘴之后全部的精力可都在下身了，刚才一坐郭子凡压在了夏之光的腰上，现在箭在弦上，郭子凡扶着夏之光的下身插进了自己的后穴，骑乘的姿势让那根凶器顶的更深，彷佛是要顶破肠道一样，快感如浪潮一般袭来，起初郭子凡还能自己动个几下，后来就全靠夏之光了，每一下都重重落在敏感点，刺激太大，呻吟声不断从齿间漏出，鼓舞了夏之光，后穴不断收缩，甚至开始痉挛，两人都被这该死的姿势折磨到一同缴械攀上顶峰。

「夏之光，我想去洗澡了。」  
「一起！」  
「不能再来一次了。」  
郭子凡拒绝了夏之光的帮忙，脚步虚浮的走进浴室，这次锁上了门。

之后郭子凡出来就看到夏之光把刚刚弄髒的被子丢到一旁，翻了条乾淨的被子出来，正盖着被子在床上等他。  
还没等郭子凡走过来，夏之光就自己过去把郭子凡抱了上床，大概是知道自己今天真的做的狠了，也没有拉着郭子凡再来一炮，只是他在以为郭子凡睡着后给他留满满身的吻痕。  
郭子凡没有睡着，却也没有拒绝，小奶狗总是喜欢在自己喜欢的东西上留下痕迹宣示主权，这样反而给了彼此一种安全感。  
「媳妇儿，光光爱你呦。」  
夏之光在郭子凡额头印下一个轻吻，千言万语合成一句爱。

「……我也爱你。」  
「媳妇儿还没睡呀？」  
「睡了！」


End file.
